


Good Sourwolf

by Novkat21



Series: Drabbles [33]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Collars, Dom Stiles Stilinski, Dom/sub, Drabble, Feral Derek Hale, Light BDSM, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sub Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 19:56:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novkat21/pseuds/Novkat21
Summary: The sterekdrabbles discord group participated in a January Jaunt and I got the lovely rieraclaelin. She requested feral Derek with some BDSM, specifically sub!Derek and dom!Stiles. Thus, this beauty was born!Enjoy!*Tagged as mild dubcon since Derek can't really give his consent.*





	Good Sourwolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/gifts).



> The sterekdrabbles discord group participated in a January Jaunt and I got the lovely rieraclaelin. She requested feral Derek with some BDSM, specifically sub!Derek and dom!Stiles. Thus, this beauty was born!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> *Tagged as mild dubcon since Derek can't really give his consent.*

Red hooded eyes stare up at him, Derek completely lax on the mattress. Stiles tugs on the collar, making sure it’s not too tight and not too loose. Derek lets out a low whine, jutting his hips up against Stiles’s.

Stiles chuckles and shakes his head. “Not yet, love.” Derek only blinks at him, not understanding a word. Then he reaches up and nuzzles into the juncture of Stiles’s neck, huffing and licking at the skin. “Such an impatient sourwolf.”

Stiles abruptly shoves Derek back down and presses their lips together. Derek growls as Stiles ruts against him, rumbling back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! ♡
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://novkat21.tumblr.com)


End file.
